camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Severson
Personality Jade is a very... Interesting character. She is quite shy, and shows this by pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands to cover her face often. She is not too girly, and has a very sexual mind. She's quite nerdy, fangirling a lot. When you get to know her, her strange side comes out, but it take a LOT to get her to be comfortable. She has trust issues, and is EXTREMELY loyal to her friends. She is bisexual towards girls. She tends to talk to herself, usually chastising herself. History James Halliday was a very handsome model. He, in fact, was the most renowned model in America. He often slept with fans. Well, one of those fans happened to be Aphrodite. 5 months later, a little baby girl appeared on his bed with a note. On the child was a beanie, and a sweatshirt was included. The note read: "Dear James, I am a greek goddess named Aphrodite. Everything from greek myths are real. I was a "fan" you slept with a few weeks ago. This is your child, whom i've named Jade. Take care of her. When she turns 11, tell her about camp HalfBlood, the brochure included. Herbeanie morphs into a bow and arros, and her sweatshirt can draw combat knives from the pockets. Give these to her whe she is ready." James was a tad confused. Who wouldn't be? He decided to raise the little girl on his own, not thinking too much about her mother or the greek gods. Jade was a very introverted child. Her father was often away, leaving her alone with her maid. They were rich and lived in a mansion, but she never took advantage of that money. She loved being alone, but was often sad that no one at school talked to her. She had a knack for drawing, and loved to draw her favorite anime characters. When she was 10, her father was murdered. She watched it happen as the man broke in, stabbing James and his maid. The man didn't notice the girl behind the couch, he simply took a few items and left. She hid as the ambulance came. She clutched the sweatshirt and beanie her father had gotten her just the day before. For the year, she was bounced around from foster home to foster home, eventually wracking up 12 homes. On her last, she ran away. She was only 13, and it was her vs the workd. Her home was on Long Island, and she ran until she figured she was safe. On her way, she was in the outskirts of a town. She saw a cute little black lab puppy, and she walks over to pet it. "Awe!" She says. She has a soft spot for cats, but loves dogs. As she reached her had out, the dog growled and grew into a hellhound,leaping at her. She barely managed to roll away on innsinct, but the hellhound hit her side. She went down, and searched frantically for a weapon as the hellhound turned. "I need a weapon..." She thought. She remembered she still had her pocket knife in her bag, but that was under her on her back. Then, she remembered that she had her pencils in her sweatshirt pocket, and she thought she could try those. She rolled away as the hellhound leapt. "It'd be good if had a knife..." She whispered. She reached into her pocket for the pencil, but her hand closed around what felt like a grip. She pulled out the object in question, and it was a combat knife. She had used knives before, playing with them as a child, pretending to spar with fake enemies. So she was somewhat comfortable. She stood, sidestepping the hellhound. As she did, she hopped on its back. She drove the knife into the hound's neck, and it poofed into dust, causing her to fall hard. Adrenaline wore off, making her aware of the pain in her side. She got up and limped the direction, calculating and reliving what just happened in her head. She put the knife back in and removed her hand. She limped up a hill and looked down to see a strawberry field. As she limped towards it to get help, it shimmered and turned into a campground crawling with kids. Her vision got blurry and she faintly heard someone yelling and looked to see them pointing at her. Then all went black. She had a dream while blacked out. She was in a limo, and there was an extremely pretty lady across from her. The lady smiled. "Hello there, Jade. I Don't have much time. I'm Aphrodite, and you are my child. You are half god, and the campers will explain that. I need to tell you something. Your beanie. Take it off when you need it in battle and it shall turn to a bow. A quiver will appear on your back. Your sweatshirt pockets fit knives when you call on them. Both articles will always fit. Wake up now, child." She awoke in what appeared to be a camp infirmary, the fading light of a holographic red dove above her head. Powers Offensive # Children of Aphrodite can create a large plume of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. This can give the user a chance to attack. # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to fire razor sharp scallop shells at high speed which can be shot fast enough that they could pierce skin on impact. The shells would materialize and fire from the user’s palms, so the size of them depends on the user. Defensive # Children of Aphrodite can cause people of any gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Out of an artificial love, the love isn’t necessarily romantic and could be like sibling love. If the user attacks while this is in effect, it will automatically wear off. # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to entrap an enemy in a large scallop shell, similar to the one their mother emerged from at birth. Once closed, the clam is extremely difficult to escape from. It is highly durable and cannot be teleported out of, after a short time the clam will fade from existence. The target cannot be attacked while they are inside the clam, so the power is purely defensive. It can only be summoned twice in the same fight. Passive # Children of Aphrodite cause anyone who possesses a sexual orientation towards them to be at least slightly, attracted to them. # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to be able to resist charmspeak,charm touch etc. to an extent. # Children of Aphrodite have the innate ability to be able to resist the effects of pheromones to an extent. # Children of Aphrodite are able to communicate with and command doves. If the user gives too many commands, the doves will become frustrated and disobey. Supplementary # Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance (including clothes and make-up) for short periods of time, the more they alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. # Children of Aphrodite can curse someone to feel like they’re completely hated and unloved, they’ll feel like they’re ugly and will sink into self-pity for a short time. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. # Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept. # Children of Aphrodite can control the clothing of others, create and transform it at will (not armor). They could turn a girl’s prom dress into a red bikini, create a scarf around someone’s neck and command it to strangle someone etc. Commands and transformations only last for a short time and the target’s clothes revert to normal. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to control the levels of hormones related to love in humans; serotonin, dopamine and norepinephrine. The user has the ability to increase or decrease each of these hormones separately or all together. Increases in serotonin will make the target go temporarily insane and decreases will make the target become depressed, while increases in dopamine will make the target super sensitive to their surroundings and decreases will stiffen the movements of the target. Increases in norepinephrine will increase the rate of heart contractions of the target and decreases in this hormone can result in severely lowered heart rate. The use of this power can be extremely draining for the user depending on how extreme the alterations of the hormone levels are. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to transform an area into a maze of mirrors for a moderate period of time, as one of their mother’s attributes was a mirror. Whilst in the maze, the user’s target can become disoriented and confused as all they can see is their own appearance, however the glass is somewhat durable and cannot be broken easily. The user can move about while the maze is in place, and the sight of their own beautiful reflection empowers them a little. They innately know their way through the maze, as they created it, but they cannot change the layout of the maze once it is in place. The size of the maze depends on how large the user would like it; they can range in size up to that of a battle arena, however the larger it is the more the user is drained. After dismantling the maze, the user is significantly drained and may not be able to move for a moderate period of time. Traits # Children of Aphrodite almost always have innate knowledge of the French language since it’s known as "the language of love" and pheromones related to love in humans. # Children of Aphrodite are known for being incredibly attractive, seductive and flirty. # Children of Aphrodite often enjoy things that are pretty and things that bring them pleasure. Making them quite fashionable, fun-loving and sometimes promiscuous. # Children of Aphrodite commonly have a taste for apples. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Jade Category:Severson Category:ThatNerdyBoy Category:Children of Aphrodite